


Life According to Severus Snape

by Expecto_Patronum



Series: Life According to Severus Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Expecto_Patronum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Snape didn't die? Story set a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione return with the rest of their friends to complete their final year of school. Snape will never forget that Harry saved his life, and starts to become drawn towards him. Features SLASH Harry/Snape also Hermione/Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress story...Will be updated regularly in the hopes that it will become a saga. If you like my story, I will continue writing. All Chapters will be between 500 and 2,000 words.

He walk alone along the corridor, his robes billowing out behind him the way he liked. It took a skill to make them swoop behind him like that, bat-like. As he walked he could hear the rain battering against windows, he groaned, another night of sleeping in a damp bed. Although he liked having my quarters in the dungeons, away from the snivelling students, he couldn’t help but resent the other teachers having their dry warm beds. He walked past the entrance to the Great Hall. All the candles extinguished, except one. Out of curiosity, and the fact that he was making sure the students were back in their common rooms, he walked in to the Great Hall. He quickened his pace, though still not making a single sound under foot. (Another art he’d perfected).The back of a boy’s head greeted him when he got close enough to get a proper look.

‘Well, well, well. Mr. Potter.’

With a delight, he saw the jerk of the boys torso as he realised he’d been seen. He turned his head and looked up into his face. God he hated that boy. With every fibre in his body. 

The features so reminded him to the man he hated most of all. James Potter.

‘How is it Mr. Potter that you have a remarkable knack of never being where you are supposed to be?’ 

‘Professor I…’

Snape cut him off, ‘How is it that this is the 5th time this month that I have found you sitting in the exact seat at…’ Snape looked up at the ceiling, checking the progress of the   
moon across the sky. ‘…Half past 11’.

‘Professor, I was just leaving. I lost track of time sir. May you escort me back to my common room please sir?’ Snape noticed that Harry spoke very quickly and got up, pushing the bench back under the table, while also hiding something under his robes.

‘Do you think I was born yesterday Potter you ignoramus.’

‘No sir’ Harry smiled.

‘Did you not think that I could see you put something underneath you robes? Take out whatever you put under you cloak….Now.’

‘But Sir, I didn’t put anything under my clock. Are you sure you’re feeling ok this evening Sir?’

‘Potter. Do not test me. I am not in the mood.’ Anger bubbled to the surface making Snapes hands itch. Why were students always so idiotic. That they thought they were invincible. Snape could easily give Harry a detention every night for a month. Maybe he would.

‘Potter. Take. Off. You’re. Cloak.’ Snape spoke though gritted teeth, balling his hands into fists.

‘But Sir, this is so sudden. You could at least ask me to dinner first.’

‘Do not flatter yourself Potter. You are small, childish, and a complete waste of space.’ Snape tried to keep his voice calm. Why was the boy aggravating him so much. With any other of his students he would have taken them by the ear and scare the living day lights out of them. But not with Harry. Either Snape’s effect didn’t work on Harry, or he was subconsciously going easier on him than with other students. 

‘How could this be?’ he thought to himself. He looked into Harry’s eyes and saw the pure green that he had once seen in Lilly Even’s. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Pure liquid emeralds.

‘Umm, Professor? Are you sure you’re ok? You’re looking at me kind of funny.’

Startled, and realising that he had been staring at Harry for a full ten seconds, he shouts ‘Go Potter. Get out of my sight’. 

Harry obviously didn’t need to be told twice. He weaved around Snape, brushing his arm, and scampered off towards the doors.

Snape looked down where Harry had touched his arm, he put on slender hand on the spot and felt his heart beat a little faster. What was going on with him.


	2. Chapter two

Snape change out of his robes into a black night shirt. He put it over his head letting it fall to his knees. He was trying not to think about Harry. Harry’s eyes. Harry’s touch. Harry’s scent. 

‘Stop it!’ Snape whispered into the dark. He’s just a stupid brat child. Next year he will be gone, and hopefully will never have to lay eyes on him again…Although, he was worried. He had heard whispers that The Headmistress wanted to ask him to take up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher after he graduated. ‘The perfect and only choice’ were 

Minerva’s exact words he believed.

Snape settled himself into bed, pulling the flowing black silk up to his chest. Snape stared into the blackness. Thinking. Why had his feelings towards Harry suddenly changed? He hated to think about it, but he couldn’t deny it now he had realised it. Ever since Harry had saved his life.

Snape had often had nightmares of the night Voldermort had fallen. Lying there in the Shrieking Shack, covered in blood, feeling the last beats of his heart slow. When out of nowhere Harry had appeared. Like an angel from the darkness. He bent down and slowed the blood oozing from his neck. Stroking his black hair, whispering that it was all going to be okay. The last think he remembered was those beautiful green eyes. 

He thought he had died.

A week later he woke in what was left of the destroyed hospital wing. Surrounded by beds with others fatally wounded. He had felt so weak. So frail. Harry had saved his life. Harry, who thought he was a traitor. He bothered to step out from his invisibility cloak, and save him. The man whom he believed killed Dumbledore, the man who had made all those years at Hogwarts seem unbearable.

Harry.

Snape had never thanked Harry. Tried to ignore the whole thing had happened. The school had been closed for a year, trying to clean up the mess from the final battle. Harry had been pushed out his mind for that whole year. But now…

Snape turned over in his bed, re-positioning the pillow. But now, 5 weeks into the new school year, Harry had been there constantly. Always misbehaving, always being where he shouldn't, like he wanted Snape to catch him. 

‘Like he wanted me to catch him’. Snape said out loud. Did he want his attention, is that it?

He felt his eye lids begin to droop. Picturing Harry’s worried face as he looked down at him bleed to death. 

That was a face he would never forget.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it! I will keep writing more if you do!

Snape rolled out of bed the next day feeling worried. Bad dreams had plagued his sleep making him feel more tired than when he went to bed. Dressing at top speed, hunger pangs striking his stomach, he left his quarters and made his way up the spiral staircase up to the entrance hall.

Upon reaching his seat at the Top Table next to the Headmistress, he scanned the heads of the student looking for miscreants. His eyes passed over Harry, determined that he shall not think about him for at least today. He looked down at his plate, and started to spoon scrambled eggs onto it. 

‘Good Morning Severus.’ Said Minerva, turning in her seat to face him.

‘Good morning Minerva. Pleasant morning?’

‘Well, no more than usual I am afraid. I wish the student would just behave themselves. I get no time to myself with all the detentions I have to look over. Half past midnight Severus! Half past midnight when Weasley finally left my classroom last night.’

 

‘Oh dear,’ replied Snape trying to keep the boredom out of his voice. ‘I give mine to Filtch, not like he’s got anything else to do other than feed his damn cat is it.’

‘Oh but Severus, he’s a dire man. I wouldn’t be at all surprised if he still had those thumb screw’s he used to use. Even after Dumbledore banned them.’

The conversation continued back and forth, all the time Snape absent-mindedly looked over at the messy haired boy at the Griffindor table. 

‘What’s Potter done now?’ Minerva said, changing the topic of conversation.

‘What?’ Realising that he was staring again.

‘Potter. You haven’t taken your eyes off him for the whole time I’ve been talking. Look, your eggs have gone cold.’

Snape looked down to find his egg were indeed cold.

‘Oh, well…Nothing I suppose. Waiting to catch him in the act,’ invented Snape.

‘Yes well, you can’t be staring at him all day now can you Severus.’

Minerva got up and bustled away, robes swaying at her sides. Snape looked once again at Harry and got up too. Leaving the Great Hall, he retreated once again to the dungeons  
where his first lesson of the day was about to begin.

The day was long and the students were idiotic. Firstly a first year melted his cauldron, and a large portion a foot belonging to the girl sitting next to him, she went straight up to the hospital wing. Secondly a sixth year boy, who was supposed to be cutting up a mandrake root thought it would be funny to impress the row of girls behind him by juggling his knifes, resulting in a severed finger, a ripped set of robes and a rather bad haircut. And thirdly, sixth period was his seventh year. Only a small group of eight, including Harry who insisted on sitting at the desk facing Snape’s desk. This resulted in Harry ‘accidently’ dropping a stink bomb in Snape’s cauldron. This was the final straw. As a foul smell rose from the cauldron, it began to bubble and shoot bad smelling liquid in every direction. Most of the class got covered in burns, and for the first time since Snape had started teaching, the whole class including himself went up to the hospital wing.

Upon arrival, the whining students complaining about their burns threw themselves onto the bed announcing that they couldn’t possibly go to their last lesson.

Poppy the matron came out of her office in fit to see so many student in her hospital wing at once.

‘What is going on! Professor! First you send me a girl missing a foot, then a boy without a finger, and now…! Burns! Burns everywhere! I’m not a miracle worker you know!’

‘Snape’s cauldron exploded!’ Screamed Ron, clutching his hand to his left eye.

‘Yes miss,’ whispered Blaze, burns splattered across his throat making it had for him to talk. ‘We all saw it, suddenly everything was fine then…bang!’ He motioned the explosion with his hands.

The other students began to talk over one another.

Snape was now realising that no-one had actually seen Harry but the stink bomb in his cauldron. 

‘Well, Snape. How did this happen. If a student is involved, then I’m sure a stiff punishment is in order…maybe ever suspension from the school!’  
Snape looked at Harry who was standing behind Poppy. His eyes seemed to plead with Snape. Those beautiful Green eyes, Locked onto Snape’s Black ones. He felt his heart flutter. 

‘It was my fault Poppy.’ He said finally, casting his gaze back towards her. ‘Too much Boomslang skin I believe. I had no idea it would have the effect it did. I am terribly sorry.’ He saw Harry expel a sign of relief and mouth the words ‘Thank you’. Snape felt a smile twitch across his face.

‘This is nothing you should be smiling about!’ Shouted Poppy.

‘Of course, please forgive me Poppy. May I help you in mending the students?’

Poppy stayed silent for a second before saying, ‘needless to say I will be talking to the Headmistress about you. But I suppose your help will be very much welcome Severus.’

Together they got rid of the worst of it, leaving only the minor burns to last. Harry, who was sitting right in front of the cauldron had got the worst of it. 

‘Come here Potter,’ called Snape. ‘Behind this curtain, you may need to talk your shirt off.’ 

Potter followed Snape behind the curtain furthest from the door. He closed them tight and motioned for Harry to sit on the bed.

‘So,’ Snape whispered. ‘I suppose you thought it would be funny to put a dung bomb in my cauldron did you?’

‘Professor I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t for a second think it would cause this much damage.’

‘Clearly! Take off your shirt Potter.’ Snape felt his eyes travel from Harry neck down to his bare stomach. Trying not to hesitate too long on the sight of his naked chest. He began to move his wand over the burns, they knitted themselves together. 

‘Ouch,’ Harry let out.

‘Quiet Potter. I am fixing the mess you created. Stop being a child.’

‘But sir. If I may just ask one question?’

‘That was one question.’ Snape replied with a smirk.

Harry became silent and looked down to his shoes.

‘Yes Potter. What is it that is so important?’

‘Well sir,’ replied Harry, looking up brightly. ‘Why didn’t you say it was me? Why take the blame yourself?...I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am very grateful you did!’ Harry rushed.  
Snape thought for a moment before answering. He couldn’t say, Because Potter my heart beats faster when I think about you and the thought of you being expelled… He didn’t know what he’d do. Harry’s chest looked so inviting. What was this he was feeling? Lust? He had never had such a feeling for anyone else. Except for perhaps Lily Evens…Harry’s Mother, which in itself made him shudder with discomfort. All Snape knew, that the sooner these ‘feeling’ went away the better. He was going to have to try harder to stay out of Harry’s way.

So he simply said, ‘Because I did.’


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days rolled past, Snape found the less he spoke to the student, the less trouble they seemed to cause. He has been asked to a meeting with Minerva the day of the ‘burning incident’. He had been reprimanded, and reminded that he was teaching potions not a bomb building class. It was humiliating for him, sitting there, being told how to make potions the ‘correct way’. None of your funny business Snape. Stick to the text books. McGonagall had told him. Why o’ why hadn’t he just told her it was Harry. Why did he feel the need to protect him? He supposed that they were even now. Harry had saved his life, and Snape had saved Harry…In a matter of speaking. But then why did he still feel indebted to Harry? Why did he think of his smooth skin, the black wisps of hair on his chest and stomach? The sweet smell of his of his body. Snape felt tormented. Finding reasons to prowl the corridors at night in the hope that he would once again catch Harry out of bed.

This had to stop.

A week later, when the worst thing to come out of Snape’s lessons was a girl with a splinter, was when Harry asked to have a one to one meeting with him.

‘Please sir.’ Harry ask after a potions lesson, when the dregs of the class slowly filtered out. ‘May I talk to you about Potion No. 113?’

‘What about it,’ He had replied, not looking up from the papers on his desk.

‘Well…I just wondered if you could possible show me, I mean, if it’s not too much trouble…’

‘Spit it out boy, can’t you see I’m grading papers?!’ Spat Snape.

‘Could you teach me how to make the potion stronger, you know, if it’s possible?’

 

‘Now why in the world would you want to meddle with Potion 113?’ Harry began to answer when Snape shouted, ‘That was rhetorical boy, get out!’

Snape watched as harry collected his books and walked out of the dungeon. Snape couldn’t help but see a mixture of disappointment and hurt on Harry’s face. Why was Harry making it his mission to bother him as must as he could? Stupid boy. But how he wished that Harry was now sitting across from him, looking intently at him, as though there was nothing more interesting than what Snape had to say.

But of course he was being stupid.

Three days later Snape was sitting eating lunch when he was tapped on the shoulder by Minerva.

‘Yes, Headmistress?’

‘I had a visit from Mr. Potter yesterday requesting a meeting with you about some homework he is having trouble with.’

‘Oh did you now,’ Snape’s head snapped to the Gryffindor table. He spotted the head of messy hair almost instantly. He could see Harry looking in his direction, he had an odd sort of smile on him face. As though triumphant. ‘Homework…Is that what he told you.’ Snape muttered under his breathe.

‘Yes, will this evening suit for you? I’m sure you will want to help him as soon as possible. We don’t want the homework handed in late now do we?’

Minerva turned back to her bowl of soup.

‘Yes. Headmistress,’ Snape answered thought gritted teeth.

At 7 o’clock sharp, there was a knock at his office door.

‘Yes.’ Snape said, just loud enough to be heard though the door.

The door opened and Harry stepped though carrying his school bag. ‘Hello Professor.’

‘Sit down Potter. Now let’s get this over with. Potion 113 if I remember correctly? Lying to the Headmistress Potter, Tut Tut. Homework indeed.’

‘Well you see Sir, it was the only way I could get her to arrange the meeting.’

‘I see,’ Snape answered in his silkiest voice. Snape was surprised that Harry did not seem frightened or agitated that he had annoyed him. Quite the contrary, Harry was smiling.

‘So Sir, I want to make the potion stronger. And I’m sure with all your expertise, this wouldn’t be a problem for you. You are, after all, the greatest Potion master Hogwarts has   
ever seen.’ 

Snape felt his cheeks redden, he looked down, trying to hide the pride and longing in his face. ‘Flattery will get you nowhere with me Potter.’ Snape answered, trying to keep his   
voice as steady as possible, even though all he wanted to do was reach across the table and…

Snape shook his head, trying to shake the filthy thoughts out of his mind.

‘So you can’t help me professor?’ Harry said, taking Snape’s shake of the head as a sign he couldn’t help.

Snape made up his mind on the spot. And against his better judgement, he decided to help him.

‘Yes Potter. I can help you. Jobberknoll feathers and Syrup of Arnica. They are the principle ingredients in this potion. And stronger you say.’ Potion 113 was to create phasing, the art of putting object though solid walls. 

‘So it’s my understanding,’ Snape continued, ‘that you want a potion strong enough for you, as in your whole body to pass through a sold object, yes?’

‘Yes Sir.’

‘Tricky potion, and disastrous if brood wrongly. Many wizards have found themselves sticking half out of wall.’

‘I know professor, that’s is why I wanted your help.’

‘Well, leave it with me Potter, I’m sure I can sort something out for you.’

‘Thank you sir. Shall I drop round tomorrow? Or the next day? Or both? I could come every day if that suits you sir.’ Snape could sense eagerness in his voice. Everyday? What was Harry’s play here?

‘That will not be necessary Potter,’ He replied, trying to keep his own eagerness out of his voice. ‘I will tell you in class when the potion is ready.’

‘Well actually sir, I was hoping I could watch you make it. And that would mean me having to come to your office every day, wouldn’t it sir?’

Snape looked dumbfounded into Harry’s face, unable to make sense of the situation. ‘Umm, I’m not sure if that would be appro….’

‘Please sir. I won’t get in your way. I’ll just watch every move you make.’

‘I…I suppose that would be…’

‘Perfect! Interrupted Harry. ‘I’ll come down tomorrow after dinner. We can walk down to your office together!’

At a loss for anything to say, Snape got up and said, ‘Well if that’s all Potter?’

Harry sat for a second. ‘So, sir, how are you?’

‘Potter, please leave my office, I have already agree. You don’t need flatter me, or fain interest in me.’

‘Oh…Well, I actually wanted to know how you are. I guess you can tell me tomorrow then!’ Harry replied brightly. ‘Bye.’ Harry waved to Snape at the door and close it behind him.  
Snape sat back down on his chair and placed his head in his hands.

He didn’t know why Harry was acting so weirdly around him, but he knew this would all end horribly.


	5. Chapter Five

When the door closed Snape couldn’t help but to incredulously after Harry. He had obviously wanted to stay and talk with Snape. He wanted to come every day after dinner. Had Snape missed something, it seemed as though Harry was interested in him, but that was absurd. Harry was 18 and he was…well, a lot older. And Harry had a girlfriend. The stupid little Wesley girl. The thought of her with Harry made him jealous. Not a feeling he was used to having, but then everything he had felt so far for Harry felt completely foreign.   
He changed and got into bed, making sure to drink a sleeping potion. Ten second later he slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
The next day dragged. Every second of it he wished it was 7 o’clock, waiting for Harry in the entrance hall to retreat back down to his office.  
He could hardly eat at dinner. He watched Harry as the Weasely girl played with his hair, kissing his cheek and holding his hand. Snape was surprised that he kept pushing her away, swatting her had every time it came close to his face.

Snape stood up and made his way down between the Griffindor and Hufflepuff tables. He stopped when he got to Harry, ‘Potter. It is now 7 o’clock.’

‘Harry! You didn’t say you had a detention!’ moaned Ron, jelly falling off his spoon into his lap.

‘Sorry guys, maybe another night..’ He shrugged and collected his bag from under the table.

So, he’s not telling anyone the real reason for coming to see me. How odd. Thought Snape.

They walked together, Harry insisting on walking next to him all the way down to the dungeons. 

‘In,’ barked Snape, as he held the door open for Harry.

‘Thank you sir,’ replied Harry who went and sat in one of the chairs by the fire. 

‘Potter?’

‘Yes sir?’

‘I thought you wanted to make a potion?’

I do sir,,’ he answered, ‘I thought we might first sit and chat.’

‘Chat Potter? Since when do we, chat?’

‘Since now sir,’ Harry said, raising his hand to indicate Snape should sit in front of him.

‘Very well.’ He went to the chair and sat very stiffly. 

There was silence for a moment. Both looking intently into each other’s eyes. Snape heart was beating fast, uncontrollable. He tried to stay calm, he was sure Harry could hear his heart beat from where he was sitting. He swallowed, feeling a bead of sweat fall down the side of his face.

‘Am I making you uncomfortable professor?’ Harry asked in a sweet voice.

‘On the contrary Potter. The very fact that we are sitting together in silence bores me.’ He tried to keep his voice matter of fact, and felt he was acting rather well.

‘Well sir, you look agitated. Is there anything you wish to say to me…or do to me?’

Snape coughed loudly and managed to stammer the words, ‘Do to you? Whatever do you mean Potter?’

‘Oh, well…you know.’ Harry winked.

How could the boy be being so forward. Was Snape mixing up the signal? Was harry flirting with him? Or just mocking him?

Snape suddenly rose from his chair and tried his best to become business like. ‘Well Potter, this potion is exceedingly complicated! You will have to pay close attention.’

‘Yes sir,’ Harry replied again.

Snape began to make the potion. Forty minutes past with Snape reading out names of ingredients, telling harry how many times to stir and what colour he could be looking for. 

‘Now, Dragon scales,’ Snape and Harry both reached for the bottle and both grasped it, finger interlocking. Snape stared at their hands, and didn’t pull it away…neither did Harry.  
They were standing so close. Harry looked up into Snape’s face. Eyes sparking in the light of the potion.

‘What are you doing to me Potter?’ Snape whispered in a gentle voice.

Harry’s free hand brushed the hair out of Snape’s face and intertwined in Snape’s black hair. Snape closed his eyes and exhaled loudly, enjoying the touch of the person he had been dreaming about for weeks. He could feel his chest expand as excitement coursed through his body. He opened his eyes again to see Harry was now inches from his own. Their Noses touched, Harry gently stoking Snape’s nose with his own.

Their lips touched. So sweet and soft. Snape delve deeper into Harry’s lips, letting go of the bottle in his hand and wrapping his arm around Harry small frame. Their bodies pressed together, both exploring forbidden territory. Snape’s tongue caressed Harry’s, tasting him, exploring every part of his mouth. He could feel Harry move his hand from his hair, working there was down Snape’s back, sending tingles down his spine. In those few moments, he felt absolute bliss.

They broke apart.

They stood there looking at each other for a second before Harry picked up his bag, pecking Snape on the cheek,, and left the room.

Snape Collapsed onto the bed. He felt exhausted, as though he had gone ten rounds with a mountain troll.

Snape smiled to himself. Maybe everything will turn out better than he had though.


	6. Chapter Six

Snape woke up the next morning from the best sleep he had in years. Almost skipping, he reached the Great Hall, and walked up to the Top table, being careful to catch Harry’s eye. They stared intently at each other, and Snape gave a small smile. He could hardly contain the happiness he was feeling.

Reaching his seat, he as usual greeted the other professors, ‘Good morning everyone. Hope you all slept well!’ He didn’t mean his voice to sound so cheery, he didn’t even know his voice could sound like that. The other teachers looked at him in surprise and mumbled back their responses.

‘It’s such a beautiful morning, wouldn’t you say Headmistress.’ 

‘Why, yes professor Snape…you are sounding awfully cheerful this morning. Finally woken up on the right side of the bed?’ She expelled a small chuckle.

‘On the contrary Minerva, I am just in good spirits, that is all.’ He looked over at Harry who he could see was looking in his direction.

‘Well,’ continued McGonagall, ‘keep it up Snape, a smile suits you.’

Breakfast continued and Snape ate, missing his mouth a few times as result of the staring competition he and Harry seemed to be playing.

‘Watch out!’ Squeaked Professor Flitwick, who was wiping strawberry jam off his collar. ‘You’re being as messy as Weasley!’

‘I’m so sorry,’ Snape answered absentmindedly. 

A sudden rustle of wings and in soared the owls to deliver this morning’s post. A letter landed on the table in front of Snape, only narrowly missing his head. He picked it up curiously and passed it to Minerva. It had written on the envelope ‘Headmaster’.

‘Thank you Snape,’ she said unsealing the letter with her wand.

Snape noticed her face fill with shock as her eyes travelled down the paper. When she had finished her eyes flew to the Gryffindor table. She stood up abruptly and turned to Snape. ‘A word in your ear Severus.’ She pushed back her chair and swept away. Snape did the same and they travelled fast towards the Entrance Hall. They walked all the way to McGonagall’s office where she locked the door behind them. 

‘Snape.’ She said as she sat down behind her desk. Snape took the chair opposite as she continued, ‘I…I’m not sure what to think of this letter.’ She held up the letter she had just received. ‘Read it, and tell me what you think.’ She passed the letter to him and he read.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Please meet me outside Grimuld Place. I don’t know what’s going on, all I know is it appears that I’m not dead. I was going to contact Harry, but I thought it best to meet with you   
first. Please Hurry.

Sirius Black.

‘Black? Black is alive?’

‘I don’t know Severus. I don’t know what to think,’ replied McGonagall, looking anxious.

‘It’s dated yesterday! We must go!’ Snape stood up as though ready to leave the minute. Although he had always hated Black, this intrigued him. Someone doesn’t just come back from the dead. And besides, he knew how much this would mean to Harry. 

‘Yes Severus, I know we must. Can you cancel you lessons for the day and meet me by the gates in 10 minutes? Quickly!’

‘Yes of course.’ Snape sprung from his chair and ran down the corridor, down the spiral staircase to the dungeons, and into his study. He grabbed a travelling cloak and locked the door behind him. He walked a little way to his classroom door and locked that too. He also left a sign on the door saying ‘No admittance. Lessons cancelled.’

He flew back up the stair, across the entrance hall and out the oak front doors. He could see Professor McGonagall waiting for him at the Gates. 

‘Shall we?’ Said McGonagall as Snape reached her. She pushed the gates, stepped beyond them and vanished. Snape followed suit.

He appeared on the pavement outside Grimald Place next to McGonagall. He looked around and spotted a black dog sitting in the hedge, eyeing them wearily. Snape raised his   
hand, as though in greeting, and the dog emerged, changing back into his human form as he went. 

‘Hello Minerva. I didn’t realise you would be bring him.’ He jerked his head towards Snape.

‘Well It’s good to see you too Sirius,’ Snape replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

‘Was Professor Dumbledore busy? I was hoping to speak with him?’ Sirius said agitatedly. 

‘Well, Sirius. Of course you wouldn’t know…’ Minerva trailed off looking awkwardly at Snape.

‘I killed him.’ Said Snape simply.

Snape could see it was taking a bit of time for what he had just said to sink in. Sirius’s face looked blank, ‘You…you killed him?’

‘Yes,’ replied Snape.

‘You killed Dumbledore?’ He repeated again, ‘He killed him?’ Looking now at McGonagall.

‘I’m afraid so Sirius. Though it’s not what you would think!’ She spoke quickly, seeing Sirius’s face turn purple.

‘YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MURDERER!’

Sirius launched himself at Snape. He quickly stepped aside and Sirius fell onto the pavement. He got up quickly and McGonagall cast a shield between them.

‘It’s not what you think Sirius, please clam down. Just sit down, over there,’ she pointed to a bench opposite the house. ‘Please Sirius!’ She implored him.  
Reluctantly he sat. ‘There had better be an amazing explanation!’

‘Dumbledore was already dying when Severus killed him…’

‘Oh and I suppose that makes it ok then?’ Sirius cut across.

‘No, of course not. Dumbledore asked Severus to kill him. It was a way to show Voldemort that he was completely dedicated to him.’

‘And you trust him. The man who kill’s Dumbledore so he can climb inside Voldemort’s pocket!’

‘Of course we have proof Sirius. I tried to kill Severus before I knew the truth. Severus nearly died at Voldemort’s hand…Harry saved him.’

Snape felt satisfied upon seeing the shocked expression on Black’s face.

‘Harry saved you? Why would Harry save you,’ Sirius’s voice was full of disgust. ‘Harry hates you probably more than I do.’

‘Don’t be so sure.’ Snape smirked, imagining what Black would say if he found out what him and Harry did last night.

‘Please Minerva, just tell me what’s going on. I died and now I’m here! I tried to contact Remus, but I haven’t had a reply! I’m trying to lay low in case there are Death Eaters around. I don’t know what to do.’ Sirius sounded distressed.

‘Well firstly, Voldemort died last year. All of the Death Eaters are gone. There was a huge battle, many people were killed…’

‘Did Harry kill him? Is Harry ok?’

‘Harry is fine.’ Snape replied sternly. 

‘It’s funny, but you know what, I wasn’t talking to you!’ Sirius spat.

‘Please Sirius. Please act civil…Another thing Sirius. Remus also fell in the battle. He ummm…He left behind a son. Remus and Tonks’s Son.’

‘Remus and Tonks had a son!’

‘Yes. He is now in the care of Tonks’s Mother, as Tonks’s is also…’ She didn’t finish the sentence.

Snape could see the pain on Sirius’s face. He couldn’t decide whether he pitied him. He hated him, yes of course, but he felt saddened by the look on his face.  
‘I want to see Harry,’ announced Sirius.

‘It may be best to inform him of your…resurrection, before you barge your way into the castle. Might I suggest that I speak to him?’

‘You? Why would he want to speak to you, Snape?’ 

‘I think you’ll find that Potter and I are on better term’s than you remember Black.’

‘Very well, very well. Severus, you go straight to Potter and pull him out of lessons. Tell him what has happen… you can use my office. Then I will bring Sirius up to see him. Is that all agreed…Sirius?’

Sirius looked livid, it made Snape smile to himself. They both agreed to the plan. 

‘Minerva, could you possible give me a ‘lift’ to Hogwarts? I seem to be without a wand.’

‘Yes of course. And I’m sure you won’t mind me doing some tests on you? Your ‘Resurrection’ as Severus put it, is very odd. Very odd indeed.’

‘I agree.’ Sirius replied.

Snape disparated first. He appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts and marched his way up the lawn. How could Black be alive? No one could come back from the dead. He’d explored that avenue of magic many years ago. There was only one way he could think of…but that was impossible. He kept walking, wondering how Harry was going to react, and worried how he would treat him once he knew about his Godfather. Would he still be interested in him? He turned his head and saw Minerva and a black dog following him.   
He marched up the stairs and along to the corridor where professor Flitwick teaches Charms.

He knocked and entered.

‘Good morning Professor.’ He saw Harry look up from his desk and smile. ‘May I have a quick word with Potter? He may need to bring his thing with him.’


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry followed him out of the class room and around the corner. 

‘Is this a booty call sir?’ cooed Harry, who was skipping alone behind him.

‘No Harry, I have something I wish to talk to you about.’ Snape walked Harry all the way to the stone gargoyle that was the concealed entrance to the Headmistresses study. He stopped and faced the statue. ‘Albus,’ Snape said clearly. The statue sprang to life and stepped aside to reveal the steps beyond. ‘After you Harry.’

Snape put his hand on Harry’s shoulder to guide him up the stairs. They reached the door and stepped though. 

‘What is it you need to tell me in here? Is it about yesterday?’ Harry said, looking around at the room in confusion.

‘Please mind what you say in here Harry…I meant Potter.’ Snape said, turning his head to nod at the portrait of Dumbledore that was snoozing peacefully in his frame.

‘Oh yeah, sorry. Then what is it…sir?’ Harry added quickly.

‘Come and sit down, there is something very delicate that I wish to discuss with you, and I don’t have much time so here it is.’ They had made their way to the two chairs facing the headmistress’s chair. Their knees were almost touching, both facing each other, which made Snape feel nervous. Any second Minerva could walk in and see them.

‘Potter, this morning the headmistress received a letter addressed to Dumbledore.’ At the mention of his name, Snape saw Dumbledore stir in his chair, opening his eyes wide and stair in their direction.

‘Please,’ interrupted Dumbledore, ‘don’t stop on my account. Continue Severus.’

‘As I was saying, she received a letter. It was from Sirius.’ Snape stopped to allow the information to sink in. ‘Of course, the headmistress and I left the castle immediately as were the in instructions in the letter. It told us to meet him at Grimauld Place. And…He was there.’ He stopped again, he could see Harry’s face, a mixture of disbelief and hope.

‘It seems to be him. Every arrogant but of him.’ Said Snape bitterly. ‘Of course, we haven’t done any tests on him, someone coming back from the dead is…pretty rare. Although you managed it…luckily,’ Snape mumbled to himself. 

Snape was concerned that Harry had still not said a word, so I continued to speak to fill the silence. ‘He’s on his was up with McGonagall as we speak. He wanted to see you straight away…thought it might be a nice surprise, obviously he didn’t think he might scare you half to death, but then that’s Black isn’t it. Never thinking about anyone but…’ He cut himself off, as he realised he was insulting someone very close to Harry. ‘Sorry Harry. If you don’t want to see him straight away, then that’s ok. Or if you want to see him and want me to leave then that’s up to you too.’ Snape hoped that it wouldn’t be that latter.

Harry looked up at him, ‘I don’t want you to leave.’ Harry reached out took Snape’s hand. He squeezed it, then quickly let go as he could see Dumbledore’s eyes tracing their every move.

‘I want to see Sirius. I want to know if it’s actually him. But Sir... How can it be him?’

‘I don’t know Harry, I really don’t know.’

They both heard a creaking of floor boards and they both jumped up of their chairs and away from each other just in time to see the door swing open. There stood Black, looking skinnier than ever. 

‘Harry!’ Black shouted, crossing the room in two leaps and pulling Harry into a giant hug. Snape could see that Harry wasn’t hugging back as enthusiastically as Black was. They broke apart and Black held Harry at the shoulders at arm’s length.

‘Look at you Harry. Look at you!’ Black exclaimed. ‘I can’t believe it’s you! You killed Voldermort, and here you are, still standing like nothing happened!’

‘Hi Sirius,’ whispered Harry. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Beats me! He replied happily, shrugging his bony shoulders. ‘All that matters is that I am back, and I’m me, and I’m with you!’ 

‘Yeah, it’s great Sirius. Really great.’ Harry paused for a second before continuing, ‘But you died Sirius, I saw Bellatrix kill you…we all did!’

‘I know, what a bitch! But Minerva was just filling me in on her death, I wish I could have been there to see Molly knock her lights out. I’ll have to thank her when I see her. I really  
think we should all get together soon, it’s been what…3 years since I died, they must all be missing me, you know, Hermione and everyone.’

‘Yes, I suppose they are Sirius.’

‘Black,’ Interrupted Snape who could see Harry didn’t have anything left to say, ‘first we need to find out why you are here. What happened when you fell beyond the veil in the department of mysteries, and who did this to you, if anyone?’

‘Oh Snivelly, I wish you would be quiet for a second.’ Said Sirius harshly. ‘On second thoughts, Harry and I are doing just fine here without your assistance. You can leave now. I don’t know why you even came, or why you thought it best to tell Harry I was coming.’ He nodded towards the door, signalling that he should leave. 

Snape felt anger bubble though him, ‘For your information, Black,’ He spat ‘Harry and I are on better terms than you remember. I would even go so far as to call us friends. He saved my life, and that’s something I will never forget.’

‘Yeah well I wouldn’t have.’ Muttered Sirius.

‘I wouldn’t expect you to, I didn’t even except Potter to, but he did. Potter is a very decent young man, it’s a shame some of that doesn’t rub off on you. It’s a shame you didn’t just stay dead!’ He shouted, making Sirius step back.

‘Professor Snape.’ Whispered Harry, who Snape could see was watching, but made no attempt to go to Sirius’ aid.

‘I’m Sorry Potter. I didn’t mean that. Black seems to bring out the worst in me. I must be leaving now.’ Snape went to turn to the door when Dumbledore spoke up from his  
portrait.

‘Severus? I wish to speak to you for a moment…In private if you please.’

‘Yes of course, come alone Harry, Sirius,’ spoke Minerva, speaking up at last. ‘If there something about Sirius’ return you wish to share Albus, I trust you will not keep it to yourself?’

‘Of course not Minerva. This has nothing to do with Sirius. I just wish to speak with Severus.’

The rest of the party left the room, leaving Snape alone in the room. He walked around the desk and sat in a chair opposite the portrait. He remembered sitting in the exact seat nearly every day for a year while he was Headmaster. He missed Dumbledore’s company, he had come to think of him as his only true friend, and hoped Dumbledore felt the same.  
‘Now Severus,’ began Dumbledore. ‘I wish to discuss Harry Potter. Or more accurately, your…relationship with him.’

Snape felt his heart suddenly start to race. How had they been that obvious? Why had Harry grabbed his hand? He had hoped that Dumbledore had not seen that particular gesture, but of course, as usual, Dumbledore saw everything…even from that small portrait of his.

‘It’s what you would expect from a student and his teacher.’ Snape said, trying to keep his voice cool.

‘The trouble is Severus, I think I am the only person on the plant to know when you are lying.’

‘I…I have become friends with Harry. As I was saying to Black, he saved my life and I feel indebted to him. I have come to know him better than I thought I could, or would ever want to.’ Snape was finding it difficult to phrase things. He was afraid of revealing more of the truth that he wanted to. ‘Harry tried to catch my attention, and it worked. He is not his father’s son as I always thought he was. He is his mother’s son.

There was silence for a moment before Dumbledore spoke again. ‘Very well Severus. I know that there is more to this than what you have said, but I will respect your privacy. You will tell me when you are ready. Just please keep Harry safe.’

‘Always,’ replied Snape.


	8. Chapter Eight

The next few weeks past very slowly. The only times Snape saw Harry was in lessons, painfully trying to keep up the act of teacher student. The rest of the time Harry was with Sirius, who at Minerva’s request, would stay in the castle until they had worked out how he had risen from the dead. This greatly angered Snape. Not only could he not see Harry, but when he did, Sirius was draped on him like some sort of body guard. Like someone was going to curse him in the corridors at any second. There was nothing to be done but remain calm, and remember that the Christmas holiday were one week away. Surly Harry could slip from the clutches of Black for a couple of hours. Enough for him to actually speak to Harry without minding every word he said.

Lesson were better though. No more exploding caldrons, Harry had firmly got Snape’s attention, and it wasn’t going to waver. Harry still chose to sit at the front of the class opposite Snape’s desk, though Weasley or Granger sat beside him most of the time.

‘Weasley.’ Snape said, the penultimate lesson before the holidays. 

‘Yes Professor?’

‘If you insist on holding Miss Grangers hand under the table, even when I have told you I think seven times not to, then I will be forced to glue them together. Is that clear?’

Snape was happy to see that Harry laughed at this.

‘Harry, why do you always take his side,’ Ron said elbowing Harry in the ribs and nodding in Snape’s direction.

‘It’s funny that’s all.’ Harry said shrugging.

‘Yes Ron, I have told you not to hold my hand in class as well. Can’t you see I am trying to read the potion on the blackboard?’ Hermione whipped her hand away from Ron’s and started to write down today’s task. 

Snape turned to the blackboard and continued to write instructions up. He couldn’t help but notice that Weasley and Granger seemed to be arguing more and more. He tried not to associate himself with idol gossip, but they were friends of Harry’s, so instead of drowning out the noise, he decided to listen.

‘What up with you Hermione?’ Ron asked.

‘Nothing. Please just be quiet, I’m trying to work.’

‘But we always used to hold hands in class. I like it.’ Snape couldn’t see Ron, but he guessed he was pouting.

‘I know, but things change don’t they.’

There was silence for a second.

‘I’m sorry Ron. I didn’t mean to sound mean. I just need to get on with my work. You understand don’t you?’

‘Yeah…sure,’ he grumbled. ‘You ok Harry?’ Snape’s ears perked up even more at the sound of Harry s name.

‘Yeah, I’m great!’ He answered perkily.

‘I guess you would be, with Sirius being back and all. It’s so great! You can actually be a family again. You, Ginny, Sirius…And when you leave school you’ll have Teddy Lupin too! You’ll be like a little family.’

‘Yeah I guess so.’ Harry replied. He sounded less enthusiastic at this, which pleased Snape. He wanted Harry for himself. He couldn’t even really understand why he was still going around with Ginny.

‘Are you and Ginny ok?’ Ron asked sounding nervous. ‘I saw her this morning looking a little unhappy?’

‘I don’t know. Nothing I do seems to make her happy. I saw her with that guy Antony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. They seemed to be getting a little cosy, so I asked her about it. She said there was nothing going on, but…I don’t know. She made up this story about them working on a Defence project together.’ Harry stopped.

‘I don’t know mate.’ Ron replied. ‘You don’t sound to upset though, if you don’t mind me saying.’

‘I am, but I don’t want to go crying all over the place do I?’

Snape didn’t know if Harry was inventing something in order to break up with Ginny. That is sure what he hope. He hated the thought of Harry going to bed with Ginny every night when he could be with him. A trickle of hope entered Snape. He turned around and addressed the student, ‘Today class, you will be working with dragon’s claws. You will be inventing a potion, of your choice, and test its effects on your partners. Weasley Granger you two, Zabini Malfoy, McMillan you go with Mr. Thomas and Miss Brown with Miss Patill. Potter, you can test yours on me. Off you go.’

Snape saw that Harry looked surprise at getting him as a partner. ‘So potter, what are your thoughts on inventing a potion?’

‘Umm, well sir, I was thinking of a freezing charm.’

‘Indeed, and what is it you wish to freeze?’

‘Everyone in the class sir.’ Harry gave a small cheeky smile at this.

‘Well,’ began Snape, not knowing what to say in reply, ‘I’m sure that will be possible. It will have to be very strong, and Dragon Claws would certainly be the correct thing to use in such a potion. I will let you get on with it then.’

‘Yes sir.’

Snape walked around the class, looking into each caldron, making sure to circle back round to Harry as often as possible. One hour past, and it was fifteen minutes till lunch.  
Snape asked each pair to bring their caldron to the front to test their potions. 

‘So, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, what do you two have to show us?’

‘Well,’ said Hermione before Ron could speak, ‘We have made a kind of Veritaserum, not as strong of course, as it hasn’t had the correct brewing time, but I thought that Dragon  
claws might do the trick. May I test it on Ron?’

‘Hmm, interesting Miss Granger, But I rather think that Mr. Weasley should test it on you first. You did make it after all.’

Hermione gave an odd sort of smile, Snape could tell that she wanted to say no, but there was no way she could do that without revealing there was something she wished to hide from Ron.

‘Ok…Sir.’

Ron dipped a ladle into the potion and brought it up to Hermione’s lips, she sipped at it. 

‘Now Ron, if you could ask her a question?’ Snape said.

‘Ok…umm, easy one,’ he smiled, ‘Do you love me?’ He looked at Hermione who had an uncomfortable expression on her face.

‘No,’ she squeaked in a tiny voice. As soon as the words came out she clapped her hands to her mouth and shook her head. 

‘What?’ Replied Ron, a look of heartbreak on his face. ‘You don’t love me?’ He said.

Hermione shook her head again, meaning no. Before Ron could ask her anything else, she grabbed her bag and raced out of the dungeon. Ron, collecting his bag, chased after her.

‘Well…Wasn’t that dramatic.’ Said Snape. ‘Who would like to come up and test their potions next?’

Snape saw the whole class cower away from his desk. ‘Very well. You all may go. I think that was too much excitement for one lesson…go on then.’

In surprise, everyone collected their things before Snape could change his mind. ‘Except you Potter. I wish to speak to you about something.’

Snape waited until the class filled out, he went and locked the door behind him. He turned to find Harry standing right behind him. Harry pushed him against the door and held him there tight as he pressed his body against him. Their lips met and it was if nothing else mattered. Passion surged though Snape’s body, their lips locked together, moving in perfect harmony, each tongue tracing a pattern of the others mouth. Snape’s hands wound their way into Harry messy hair, grabbing fist full and driving himself deeper into Harry’s mouth. Snape could feel Harry’s hand move under his robes, stroking his stomach. His body ached for Harry, and he nervously began fumbling with the buttons on Harry’s robes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

They jumped apart, each looking at the other, unsure of what to do. Snape straighten his robes and smoothed down his hair that was now stuck out at odd angles, rather like Harry’s.

‘Yes,’ shouted Snape angrily.

‘It’s Black. Open up would you?’

Snape turned to Harry who pointed at the half undone buttons, He waited until Harry was finished and sitting in the chair in front of his desk before opening the door.

‘Yes Black?’ Snape spat.

‘I was waiting for Harry. He didn’t leave with his friends, so I thought I would see what was going on. Giving him a detention are you…as I suspected. Come alone Harry, Ginny has saved a seat for up at the Gryffindor table.’ When Harry didn’t move, Sirius entered the room and slung Harry’s bag over his shoulder, ‘come along now Harry.’  
Harry looked to Snape, who nodded. Harry got up and walked through the door Sirius close at his heels. Just before Snape closed the door he could hear Sirius say, ‘what’s with Ron and Hermione? They seem a bit upset don’t they? Maybe I’ll go and have a word with Hermione? And you can speak to Ron?’

Snape closed the door and cursed Sirius loudly.

When will he be able to spend more than two minutes with Harry before getting interrupted? He couldn’t wait for the holiday’s, only three more days to go. 

He sat down in his chair for a second, before realising it was lunch time. He left though the door he had just closed. He thought about the kiss he and Harry had just shared. At least Sirius returning had not ruined their relationship, which was a comfort he guessed.


	9. Chapter Nine

Finally the Christmas Holidays were upon them. Trees lined the Great Hall as always. Professor Flitwick tried every year to outdo the magnificence of the year before, Severus entered the great hall on the first day of the holidays to see him standing atop a huge ladder negotiating with the fairies covering the tree to sit still and stop arguing with one another. 

He didn’t walk into the Hall, he just hovered at the entrance, scanning the heads of the crowd for Harry. He spotted him standing next to Ron and Ginny, he wasn’t sure whether to walk over to him or not. He circled the crowd, trying to catch Harry’s attention. Harry was laughing at a joke Ron had just told, he looked so handsome when he laughed, a spark of his mother’s face shining though. Everyone was getting ready to leave on the Hogwarts express, though he suspected that Harry would appirate straight to the Burrow. 

‘Hello Snape,’ Snape looked around to see Sirius standing behind him, also looking at Harry.

‘Black’ He replied looking back at the crowd, pretending to be admiring the Christmas trees.

‘You keep turning up like a bad penny, Snape.’

‘Funny, I could say the same about you.’

‘Yes, well, I like to think of myself as a lucky penny,’ Sirius smirked. ‘Why is it that wherever Harry is, you seem to be?’

‘As usual Black, you are displaying complete stupidity.’ Snape replied, still determined to look anywhere but at Harry.

‘How so Snape?’

‘I am Potter’s teacher. At Potter’s school. I eat in the same place and sleep under the same roof. You could say the same for every pupil standing in this entrance hall.’

‘Yes, well. I can’t seem to shake you off. Next you will be saying that you are spending Christmas with us! Ha!’ Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

‘Sorry to disappoint, but I would rather spend it alone. Thanks.’ Snape walked off in to the crowd, leaving Sirius standing by himself. He walked towards Minerva who was standing at the doors to the grounds with a huge scroll of parchment, checking names off as they students poured through the open doors onto the lawn.

‘Hello Minerva, shouldn’t Filtch be doing that?’

‘Yes, he has a cold unfortunately. Blasted man, I’d fire him but…’ She shrugged not knowing a reason.

‘So, any luck on finding the reason for Black return?’

‘No,’ she replied absentmindedly. ‘I was hoping on meeting with him in the holidays, maybe going back to the place he ummm…landed. I would appreciate your assistance if you wouldn’t mind? Two minds and all that.’

‘I don’t suppose Black would be too happy about that.’ He muttered.

‘No, I expect not, but you are the most talented wizard I know, Sirius should be happy to have you help him.’ 

When Snape was surprised at the complement and said nothing in return so she continued, ‘Well that’s settled than, I will arrange it with Sirius.’

Snape couldn’t help but feel pleased that now there seemed to be a reason for him to see Harry over the Holidays. He had been afraid that one wouldn’t present itself. ‘Very Well, I will be awaiting an owl.’ 

Snape watched as Harry came closer to the oak door, he managed to catch his eye as Minerva ticked him off the list, He mouthed the words see you soon, and watched Harry   
disappear though the doors and onto the lawn.

////

Christmas eve fast approached without a word from Minerva. Snape was feeling disappointed that he would not get to see Harry before Christmas. However, just as he was settling down with a stack of essays ready to mark, there was a knock at the door. Snape got up and opened the door and saw a note lying on the floor at his feet. He picked it up and opened it, he recognised Minerva flowing script and began to read. 

Severus, 

Sirius has agreed to meet us today at noon. He will be waiting for us at Grimmuld place. I will meet you at the gates in 15 minutes.

Minerva.

Throwing the parchment into the fire, he collected his travelling cloak and whipped through the door. He took the stairs two at a time and reached the gates ten minutes later. He waited in the snow, rubbing his hand together, wishing he had remember to bring his gloves, when Minerva jogged towards him, emerging from the mist. 

‘Hello Severus, Shall we get going?’

They walked beyond the gate and apporated.

‘There you are,’ shouted Sirius. ‘Not like you to be late Minerva.’

‘I had a quick word with Dumbledore before I left. Oh, hello Harry, will you be joining us?’

‘Yes professor, if that’s ok?’

‘Of course,’ replied Snape, not being able to hold back his smile. Seeing Harry again made his heart flutter, he longed to reach over and take Harry’s hand.

‘He insisted, that is all Minerva, I told his it would be boring at that…curtain people would be present, but…Not even that stopped him.’

Snape scowled at Sirius. An obvious attempt to tell him he wasn’t welcome. ‘Let’s go,’ Snape said turning to McGonagall.

‘Well actually Sirius,’ Harry spoke up, ‘I actually wished to speak to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape regarding some homework that I am stuck on, if that is ok.’ Harry shot Snape a warning look, widening his eyes as though there was something else he wished to say.

‘Yes, Potter, I’m sure we would be able to help you,’ Snape said slowly.

‘Can’t it wait Potter? We are here on rather urgent matters.’

‘I’m afraid not Professor, I will be quick, I promise.’ He turned to Sirius, ‘Do you mind going up to my room and getting my work book?’

‘Umm, yes of course,’ Replied Sirius.

Snape watched as Sirius entered the house. Only then did Harry begin to speak.

‘I’m sorry, but I lied just then, I wanted to talk to you about Sirius. He’s been acting really strangely recently, and yesterday…’ He paused. Snape stayed silent listening intently. 

‘Well I knew Ron and Hermione were have a rough patch but…’ He paused again.

‘What have Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have to do with this?’ said McGonagall sharply.

‘Yesterday, I walked into the Sirius’s room. Everyone had gone out, but I came back to see if Sirius wanted to come with us. I…I went into the room and saw him and…Hermione. Together. In his bed. They didn’t see me and I left straight away. I didn’t know what to do. So I ummm…I spoke to Hermione this morning. She denied it at first but I told her I had saw them together. She said that they are in love and have been since our 5th year. But then he died.’ Harry stopped, clear that he had nothing else to say.

‘So you think this has something to do with Sirius coming back from the dead?’ Asked McGonagall slowly.

‘Well, I’m not sure Headmistress. But you know how clever Hermione is. If she had somehow found a way…’

‘You know Potter,’ Spoke Snape in a low voice. ‘I have had a theory since I first saw that Sirius had returned. I couldn’t think if any other way it could have happened. I myself have looked into the subject of resurrection. And only have I came across it once. One person other that Sirius has EVER been brought back from the dead.’ Snape stopped, trying to see if the truth had dawned on Harry. He was a smart boy and knew it wouldn’t take long for him to realise. 

‘Cadmus Peverell. He rose the women he was in love with’

‘Exactly Harry.’

‘You mean,’ began McGonagall, who Snape could see was trying to understand. She like everyone else had only discovered recently that the stories were not stories. ‘You mean   
the second brother. You think the resurrection stone was used?’

‘I have had the suspicion for a while, but did not know who could have done such a thing. I knew of course that you Harry would never have used it. You know, above anyone that the dead have no place in this world, or you could have used it when you had it a year ago. And now, what you just said about Miss Granger…’ Snape stopped to let Harry speak.

‘She doesn’t know where it is though. Not even I know.’

‘And you didn’t tell her. Didn’t tell her where you think it might be?’

‘Well…I dropped it. In the Forbidden forest. I don’t know where. I was a bit preoccupied by the fact that I was going to let Voldemort kill me…you know?’

‘You dropped it in the forest!?’ Repeated Minerva, ‘but I asked you were it was and you told me you didn’t know, that you never had it!’

‘I know professor. I thought it best that no one know where it was.’ Harry looked at his shoes.

‘Well I think It’s clear that Hermione knows where it…’

‘I couldn’t find it Harry!’ Sirius shouted, interrupting Snape. Running down the steps of number 12.

‘Oh, well don’t worry then,’ Harry said quickly. ‘You know what, I’m not feeling very well, and I might just go inside. I can talk to you both when you get back.’ Harry added the last bit slowly in a knowing voice.

‘Yes. I think that’s best.’ Said McGonagall.

‘Great,’ Harry said in a cheery voice. ‘I’ll tell Mrs Weasley there will be two more for dinner tonight.’

Snape watch Harry turn and walk back towards the door. Snape felt a mix of emotions. As he turned towards Minerva, she seemed to be trying to tell him something. He concentrated and could feel her opening her mind to him. Don’t tell him we know yet. See how much he knows.


	10. Chapter Ten

‘Before we leave Sirius, I just want to ask you again, do you have any idea how you came back from the dead?’ McGonagall asked, fixing Sirius with a piercing stare.

‘What? Of course I don’t, I’ve told you already. I appeared in the middle of nowhere!’ He said defensively.

‘Really Black. In the middle of nowhere, and I guess that was where you were about to take us was it? The middle of nowhere.’ Snape could see the Black was hiding something, and he wasn’t doing a very good job of concealing it. ‘Black. You are hiding something, I can always tell.’

‘Oh, and what are you, a mind reader.’ Sirius snapped back.

‘Well as a matter of fact, I suppose you could say I am.’ Snape smiled at the nervous look of Sirius’s face. Sirius stayed completely silent, not willing to divulge anything. ‘Very well  
then Black, if you are not willing to tell us what you know then answer me this, how do you feel?’

‘What do you mean? I’m fine’

‘I’m not asking you for my pleasure Black, so stop and think for a moment. How do you feel?’

‘I, I mean I knew that I would feel slightly different from before, but…’ He trailed off.

‘Emptiness? Like a ghost, like you’re not really here? Like sometimes when you are alone, you feel like you could still be dead?’ Snape said, watching Sirius’s faces closely.

‘Well, I suppose...A bit. But that must just be a side effect surley!? It will go away. I already feel better than when I first woke up.’ He said, as though he was trying to convince himself.

‘They are indeed side effects Black. It’s because you do not belong in this world anymore.’

‘Severus is right Sirius. Something has brought you back, and it’s not anything good. You MUST tell us what you know, or we will not be able to help you.’ McGonagall looked grave.

‘I...I don’t know how she did it. She won’t tell me…’

‘And this is Miss Granger is it,’ Cut across Snape.

Sirius looked shocked for a moment than bowed his head and nodded. ‘Hermione didn’t think anyone would ever find out, that’s why I kept if from you both. When I returned, I  
knew I had to see her straight away, I knew that she is the only one who would do something like this. I met with her, only to find out that she was engaged to Ron. Ron! Of all  
people. She said that she had found a way, and that she never once stopped thinking about me. I tried to get her to tell me what she did! Only dark magic could have done something like this. I don’t want her to get hurt because of me!’

‘I think we need to talk to Miss Granger, don’t you Snape.’

‘Indeed. I think we should go inside. After you Black.’

Sirius, who still had his head down walked to the door, opened it and went inside. He went down the corridor, Snape and McGonagall at his heels. They reached the Kitchen and Snape indicated that Sirius should sit down. ‘Don’t move, I will go and get the girl.’ He disappeared and went upstairs. He wasn’t sure what room to knock on, all the doors looked alike in this house, this disgusting house. He knocked on the first, and was greeted by Harry. Harry swung his arms around Snape’s neck and dragged him inside the room. He was so surprised by Harry’s sudden outburst that they went crashing into the bed, landing onto of Harry.

‘Well hello Professor. What are you doing in my bedroom?’ Harry whispered teasingly.

‘Harry…’Snape pushed the stray hairs on Harry’s forehead out of his face, and began stroking him. ‘Harry I have missed you so much. You have no idea.’

‘I know. I have missed you like crazy! Sirius just won’t leave me alone!’

‘Yes, I have noticed.’ Snape began to push himself of the bed when Harry’s closed his hand around his wrist.

‘Where are you going sir?’

‘I need to find Miss Granger. Sirius has admitted that she did something, we need to talk to her.’ Harry began to kiss Snape neck, nibbling up towards his ear. ‘Harry…Please…They are waiting for me.’

‘Ok, ok…Kill joy. She’s in the next room up the stairs. I’ll come with you.’  
Snape found Hermione. She was sitting in bed with Ron, and knew instantly why he had come.

‘You know don’t you?’

Snape nodded, ‘We need you in the Kitchen,’

Ron looked confused, ‘What?’

‘Oh Ronald, please do be quiet. You may join us, although I think that you may not want to hear what will be said.’

Snape had always hated Ron, his vacant expression every time anyone asked him a question, but he couldn’t help feeling sorry for him at this present moment. He was about to find out that his fiancé was in love with a man twice her age, and had just bought him back from the dead. Not exactly the best news.

They all followed him to the kitchen and took their seats around the table.

‘So,’ Began McGonagall. ‘I think it would be best for everyone if only the truth was told at this table.’ Everyone looked at Hermione, who looked down and started crying into her  
lap.

‘Hermione!’ Yelled Ron, he leaped off his chair to comfort her. ‘What are you playing at, eh? What exactly is this all about?’

‘I can take it from there thanks Ron,’ Said Sirius, wrapping his arms around Hermione. ‘You may not feel like comforting her once she tells you the truth.’

‘The truth? What truth? What are you doing Sirius, take your hands off her, I am perfectly capable of looking after her thanks.’ He tried to regain is grip on Hermione, when he rose her head and pushed Ron off her.

‘Minee, what are you...?’ Ron stopped and looked in horror as she locked fingers with Sirius. Snape was watching the scene, and despite himself, was rather enjoying himself. Ron’s face turned purple. When Ron seemed to regain the use of his voice he said, ‘You…and him. You and Sirius.’ With every word he was getting louder. ‘Sirius?’ He put on a horrible high pitched voice pretending to be Hermione, ‘Oh Ron, I know its late, but I promised Sirius I would help him with something…Oh Ron, I know I said I would be able to help you with your homework, but I’m so tired, I might just go and half a bath, oh RON!!’ He shouted, launching himself at Sirius, wrestling him to the ground and punching every bit of flesh he could find. ‘OH RON, SORRY I SAID I DIDN’T LOVE YOU. I MADE THE POTION WRONG! OH RON, SORRY I’M SHAGGING SIRIUS ON THE SIDE MORE LIKE!’

Harry tried to grab Ron from behind, putting his arm around Ron’s neck and pulling up as hard as he could. Ron wrestled Harry and started chocking him instead. Snape darted across the room grabbed Ron by the throat and threw him as far as he could, Ron collapsed on to the floor in tears.

Mrs. Weasley, who could no doubt have heard the commotion from the far side of the house had entered the room, her flaming hair flying everywhere. ‘RONALD!!’ she shouted.  
‘What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing!?’

TBC…  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Snape woke up the next morning wrapped in Harry’s arms. He felt so warm and safe, as though nothing in the world could hurt him. He just lay there, eyes still closed, feeling the warmth of the winter sun shining though his eye lids. He felt Harry stir besides him and opened his eyes to see Harry’s striking green eyes staring back at him.

‘Good morning beautiful,’ whispered Harry, nibbling Snape’s ear playfully.

Snape smiled. He loved what Harry was doing to him. At the beginning he felt scared, confused at these new feelings, but now…Snape had changed so much, he had become a better person, a kinder one, one that he was proud to be.

He propped himself up onto his arm, the bed cover falling away to reveal his pale chest. Harry started playing with the black hair absentmindedly.

‘So,’ continued Harry, ‘you said something about a Christmas present before we…you know.’ He smiled.

‘You know what, I think I did didn’t I. But I just couldn’t help tearing your clothes off, it completely slipped my mind.’ Snape rummaged around in the robes that covered the floor. 

He managed to find a small box amongst the mess and handed it to Harry.

‘Here, it’s only small. What do you buy the man who has everything?’ Snape laughed.

‘Everything that’s important,’ Harry answered pointing at Snape’s chest. He took the little box and shook it. ‘Ooo what is it? A broomstick!?...Only joking.’ He carefully unwrapped the bow from the top and opened it.

Snape watched Harry closely. A look of confusion fell across his face. 

‘A locket?’ He asked.

‘Open it.’

He did, and it was the reaction he was looking for. Harry stared at the two photos inside the little windows. Two pictures of a red headed women, smiling and waving.

‘It was your mothers. She gave it to me in our final year of Hogwarts. By then we weren’t really friends anymore. We had unfortunately taken very different paths. But on out last day, at graduation, she came up to me and thanked me for being there at the beginning. When everything had been scary and new, and when she was worried that she was a freak, she said I was there for her. Not only as a friend, but as her best friend. She gave me this so I would always remember her. And till two days ago when I decided to give it to you, I have always worn it. I decided it was time. That on the front there is a lily. I engraved that on the front myself, and put the pictures in. I though you would want it.’ Snape who was staring at the locket, looked up to see tears in Harry’s eyes.

‘Severus, I…I don’t know what to say. This is the most beautiful and valuable thing anyone has ever given to me.’ Harry flung his arms around Snape’s shoulders. ‘Thank you so   
much.’ Snape could feel tears drip onto his back. He hugged Harry tighter nestling his face into his neck. ‘I love you Severus. You know that don’t you.’

‘You are the first person to ever say that to me Harry.’ He smiled, pulling away to face Harry, a tear now in his eye too. ‘Yes, I do believe you. I believed you straight away when you said it last night, and I believe you now. I will always believe you. And I will always love you.’

Snape had never felt so happy than he had these past few months. Lying there in bed with Harry, on Christmas Day their naked bodies entwined together. He hardly dared believe that he could be so happy.

‘Severus, I’ve got you a present too...It seems rather small compared to this,’ He held up the locket.

‘Harry, I don’t need a present. You are my present. You are the only think I will ever need.’

Harry handed him the present anyway. It was small, just like the present Snape had given Harry. He opened it and saw a beautiful silver ring, two hands holding a heart with a crown ontop. It looked like that they had both thought to give each other jewellery. ‘This is beautiful Harry,’ Snape whispers, taking it out of its box and slipping it onto his finger, ‘How did you know that my ring finger would be the only finger it would fit on?’

‘Just a guess,’ He winked. ‘It’s called a Claddagh ring. It’s a kind of muggle love token. The heart symbolizes love, the hands friendship, and the crown loyalty.’

‘Harry, I love it. Thank you so much! I promise I will always wear it.’ Snape looked down at his hand, admiring the ring, watching it as it shone in the light of the sun. A love token. Snape felt overjoyed. Harry had thought to give him a love token, even before he had told him he loved him. 

They lied together for a while longer, knowing that soon that house hold would be awake. Knowing that the awkwardness would be intensified tenfold as the Weasley’s, Hermione and Sirius all sat around one table. Something Snape could do without.

‘Harry?’

‘Yeah,’ he replied in a sleepily, stretching his arms above his head.

‘Do you wish me to stay for Christmas dinner today?’

‘Only if you are comfortable with it. I don’t care who knows about us now. I will tell them all today if that is what you wish?’

‘I…Would you be willing to do that? I mean, they may not accept it!’

‘If they don’t, then I don’t want to spend Christmas with them.’ Harry said simply, stroking the side of Snape’s face.


End file.
